


Midnight Ease

by adios_cowboy



Series: If We Both Fall Down [3]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: (kind of lmao omg), Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Knife Play, Living Together, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Non-Canonical Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Stabbing, Thigh Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/pseuds/adios_cowboy
Summary: Masamune gets a little violent when it comes to the person he loves, but Ritsu doesn't mind that.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Series: If We Both Fall Down [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793218
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Midnight Ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishysama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/gifts).



Masamune would like to say he’s a reasonable guy. He’s always been good in school, always minds his own business and knows how to take care of himself. It’s when Ritsu’s involved that he can’t help but get a little  _ violent.  _

He used to take it out on himself, hurt himself when it was unbearable. Masamune can’t stand when anyone gets as close to his boyfriend as he is. He can’t stand anyone even talking to Ritsu; It drives him up a fucking wall. 

He would like to say it’s reasonable when he stabs the girl from their executive meeting last week. It’s only natural to eliminate the people who get in your way. He stabs her slowly, letting her enjoy the moment just as much as he does, pushing the glass right into her heart. She screams when he does it, doesn’t stop until her eyes roll back into her head and her blood is all over his hands. It feels so good. 

Ritsu calls for him from the kitchen when Masamune walks through their front door. “Welcome back!”    
  
Masamune is in a good mood. He hugs Ritsu, snug in his pajamas already. The blood on his hands soaks through Ritsu’s silk shirt and he fails to notice until Masamune pulls back. 

It’s happening again.

“Takano-san-”   
  
“She was looking at you too much.” 

Another one of those sighs. It’s hard for Masamune to stop, Ritsu should know that now. They’ve been together for over a decade already, he should be used to it.  _ And he is.  _

“You need to tone it down.” Ritsu says at last, turning back to the dishes. 

It took years for him to get used to regular chores like this. Masamune smiles.

“Come to bed when you’re done. You ate already, right?” 

Ritsu finds it in himself to smile back. “I did. See you there in a second.”   
  
It’s so good to have Ritsu all to himself. Sometimes it’s so good he wants to hurt him. Masamune knows Ritsu likes it when he does, but it’s only so often that they’re both in the mood. Ritsu comes to their room in the same pajamas, the bloody handprints still stained there. He’ll probably have to buy new ones again if that doesn’t wash out. 

Ritsu climbs into the sheets with him, Masamune flipping them over and kissing down his neck eagerly. 

“You smell like blood.” Ritsu breathes, gasping when Masamune sucks marks into his skin.

“You like it.”

Of course Ritsu does, he can’t deny it. There’s a deep, dark part of him that enjoys his partner’s jealousy. He loves the smell of it when it lingers there, the job done and over with. It’s not long before he’s already hard and Masamune is rutting against him.

“What do you wanna do tonight?” Masamune whispers. 

Ritsu squeezes his legs together in anticipation. “Show me what you did to her…”    
  
Masamune smiles, reaching in their drawer for a quick knife. “It was a piece of glass.” He smiles, eyes on Ritsu who focuses on the blade. 

Ritsu doesn’t take his eyes off of it when he unbuttons his top, pushing it down from his shoulders. Masamune stares hungrily and pushes the knife down by his chest. It’s too good when Ritsu bites his bottom lip in response. He’s ready for it, ready to die by Masamune’s hand any moment. 

“I shoved it here, so slowly…” Masamune grinds against Ritsu again, starting a slow rhythm between the both of them. “She screamed the whole time.”    
  
“Hhn-” Ritsu throws his head back with his eyes closed. He might cum just from this. 

“Her blood is still all over me, like she wanted you to feel it too. See?” He wipes a finger down over Ritsu’s lips, coaxing them open. Masamune groans when Ritsu sucks his bloody thumb into his own mouth. “God, you make me wish it was all over my cock instead.”    
  
“Mm…” A smile. 

Masamune slips his jeans down with one hand and his dick springs free. He’s so turned on it’s making him go crazy. “Take your pants off.” 

Ritsu’s mouth pops off before he’s doing as told with a lewd sense of urgency. Masamune pushes him back down when he finishes and holds his thighs up. Like this he slides his dick in between Ritsu’s flesh and grinds faster and harder onto him. Ritsu whines with the pleasure of it. 

“Ritsu,” Masamune grunts, “her blood is all over you now.”    
  
It’s true, Ritsu notices. The prints Masamune left on his shirt are almost identical to the ones now on his thighs, his bare skin, his crotch- he moans again and throws his head back. He’s already gonna cum, he feels it. 

“Taka-Takano-” 

“I know. Cum.” 

“Mm-”    
  
Masamune takes one hand off of Ritsu’s legs, slipping down to stroke both of them while he thrusts. Ritsu’s voice cracks when he spills between them, nearly crying when Masamune keeps going. 

“Where do you want me to cum, mm?” Masamune pants.

“Wanna cum in my mouth?” It’s breathy, exhausted. Who is Masamune to deny him?   
  
He lets both of Ritsu’s legs fall back down to the mattress, moving up to stroke himself faster over Ritsu’s mouth before he slips the head between his lips. It’s so wet and so warm he thinks he’s died and went to heaven and holds Ritsu’s head still as he cums. 

“Swallow it all.” He huffs. Masamune doesn’t let go until he feels his boyfriend gulp it all down.

They both smile softly at each other again when they come down. 

Ritsu speaks first this time. “Now let’s wash all this blood off.”    
  
Masamune almost doesn’t want to, but hygiene is important. This won’t be the last time anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is horny smh


End file.
